High School
by bunny5241
Summary: What could happen from just a coincidental meeting anyways? Warning BL (boy x boy) don't like don't read! Ed, Edd and Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d
1. Meeting

Peach Creek High everyone said high school is the prime of a teenagers life. After a while the Ed's began to gain some popularity oddly enough they were quite popular due to their looks. Edd was the smartest kid in school and after a few years was well liked by all from his politeness and good attitude he had some fan girls as well after entering the swim team. He had gained a great body and he cared himself well so he was the eye candy for many girls even if he didn't notice. As for Eddy he became quite the muscle man he was on the wrestling team and had quite the growth spurt he was now 5'(ft) 10"(in) which he was very proud of course. However his cocky attitude did not win him well with the ladies but he wasn't hated or anything after all he was quite the looker and his flirtation made some girls blush and some just laugh. As for Ed thanks to Edd he was much cleaner than he was before and was loved by all after all no one could resist his ever loving affection. He had also entered and started the paranormal club of course Edd and Eddy were also in it and a few more members. He somehow became a football player when they were short on people for a home game and it wasn't hard to convince Ed to help since he was bribed with one of Rolf's chickens at the time.

Although now in high school I still didn't know how he was the shortest of the Ed's but it wasn't like I am that short I at the average which is 5'(ft) 6"(in) but compared to many boys in his school he was small. He spotted his friends at a food court nearby since they all needed to buy some things for the new school year they decide to leave the cul-de-sac for the day and retrieve them. It was hard not to since Ed was waving at him he could clearly see his friend over the crowd. As I tried to get to my friends to head over to lunch he accidentally bumped into Kevin Barr the guy whom was the eye candy of all the girls at Peach Creek High and head of just about all the sports teams.

He was talking to his friend Nathaniel Goldberg which was his right hand man. He had just moved to Peach Creek not too long ago. He was quite the talk of the town because he was the Nathaniel Goldberg his father owned one of the biggest and richest companies in the world. Kevin and I locked eyes for just a second but was broken when before I could say sorry. Someone bumped into me and I was falling to the ground when I saw a teal green headed boy with his with a white collard blouse standing over me and grabbing my… MY Waist?! Oh my and it seems that I am gripping his shirt?! I can feel my face getting red oh no I should say sorry and thank you a-and?!

"Saved you cutie pie. Looks like I swept you off your feet huh?", Nathaniel said with a smirk grin and his signature wink which only made me get redder. He slowly brought me up to my feet as he did so we seemed to get a little closer! "My sincerest apologies Nathaniel I was very clumsy to have let myself fall like that."

"My god could you get even cuter! Its fine but I was expecting more thanks than an apology." ,all the while Nathan couldn't help but grin.

"Oh yes well thank you Nathaniel, I do appreciate your assistance." I need to calm down there is no reason to become so nervous from just being close to Nathaniel.

"You can call me 'Nat' so how do you know my name anyways Cutie pie?" Oh my I have not properly introduced myself how rude of me!

"Oh you are just really well known and are quite talked about in school last year when you had just arrived so it be even harder for me not to know your name." He starred at me blankly for a second before showing me a grin again.

"Yeah I guess it would be hard then to not know my name after all I am 'king of butts'" He said triumphantly. I felt my face grow slightly pink at the comment.

"Pffft hahaha!" I couldn't hold it in I had originally thought he was going to be more like me but he's more of 'goofball' you could say!

"Huh? Hey what's so funny?" Nathaniel said curiously. "I had thought it was known to all that I am king of all butts!" he said teasingly while shaking his waist.

"I have just heard so much about you throughout school and this is not what I had in mind when I thought about you. Oh! How rude of me to laugh at a person I just meet. My name is Eddward Vincent." Is he blushing? No its probably just the lights.

"And I'm the guy who just wants to go eat I'm starvin' here!" Kevin was snarling now.

"Oh how rude of me. I am so sorry Kevin! I too have to be off somewhere! Sorry for the trouble gentlemen." I must continue to look for Ed and Eddy oh I just saw them as well!

* * *

"Hahaha! Man that guy was just too cute!" Nat said with a grin. Kevin and him were eating some lunch together inside the mall they decide to go with some random food stand. They didn't really care where as long as it had burgers and a place to sit down and eat.

"What? You mean double dork that's hard to see.",Kevin said as he began to take another bit of his burger.

"How can you not?! Mmmm and dat ass Kev dat ass.", he began to say as if he was reminiscing.

"Ugh! Dude we are talking about the same dork right?", Kevin said with a slight giggle and disgust.

"But not just that his eyes are so pretty he himself is gorgeous! I thought he was a girl before he said his name!" ,he was almost jumping up and down from his excitement.

"But man I didn't think many people knew me.", he said with an almost curious look.

"How could they not dude I mean everyone is talking about it! The new rich kid in town!", Kevin said with an almost obvious look and stretching his arms out as if announcing some big new movie star.

"Yeah like my cutie pie said its hard not to know about ME after all! Hahaha!",Nathan said with a grin. "Hey wait how do you know cutie pie?" Nathan was now questionably looking at his friend now.

"Hm? Oh! We just live in the same cul-de-sac. We grew up together is how I guess you could put it." Kevin said nonchalantly brushing the question off.

"Don't be going after my cutie pie now!" Nat said making somewhat of a pouty face like a kid warning another not to touch _his _toy.

Kevin looked at him with a dumfounded look then clicked his tongue in his mouth and said, "Or not!"

"Hahaha! That was beautiful Kev! Hahaha! I knew I was teaching you right!" Nat was almost tearing up because of his friends comment.

"Heh. Ya right you aint taught notin." Kevin said with a smirk grin he couldn't help himself but to start giggle as well.

* * *

"Hey sock head what took ya? First me and lumpy here see ya and then you vanish!", Eddy questioning obviously not knowing anything about his encounter with the other boys.

"Oh! My apologies I bumped into Kevin and Nathaniel." Wait 'that' also happened. His flashback led him back to when he was right below Nat and was held almost as if he was literally swooned by Nat. Edd's face got a little red when he looked back on it.

"Hey why are you turning into a tomato Double D?" Ed said curiously as he look at Edd.

"W-what?! I am not a tomato!?" Edd's flushed face and his stutter could only meant one thing.

"Oh! You sly dog you Nazz was with them wasn't she?" Eddy said with a large grin putting his friend head into an almost choke hold he said this all while giving him a noogie. "So did you just not want me to see you two flirtin with each other that it.", Eddy had an evil smile on his face now.

"No nothing of the sort Eddy it was _only_ Nathaniel and Kevin." Ed said almost pleadingly for his friend to let him go.

"If that's true then why are you blushing some other girls try flirting with you? Hey! Did you get a some girls digits?" Obviously he wanted it if had it.

"No! Eddy of course not maybe I am receiving hot flashes that's all!" Edd trying best as he could now to get free of his friends hold.

"There something you're not telling me." Eddy wondered at what his friend could be hiding from him no way could it be?! "Wait a minute… you… ran into the girl your crushing on didn't cha!" Eddy giving him a smug grin. "Well a completely normal reaction if you ran into the person you like, *sigh* so much growing up you need to do. You atta be more like me sockhead! Ain't afraid to go after what cha want!"

"But Eddy all you do is make the girls run away from you.?" Ed said with a big grin thinking that he had said right but was he wrong.

"Hey their lumpy! I do not make them run away there just giving me my space is all." Finally letting Edd go now talking to Ed and giving him his full attention. 'Phew finally free!' "Well a completely normal reaction if you ran into the person you like" Eddy's words roamed Double D's head. 'Hmmmm, I suppose I have indeed taken a liking to Nathaniel hmm I wonder if this is a normal reaction. It was merely due to the circumstances. Wait! That's it I will simply talk to him again and surely there should be no such reaction as their previous encounter!' Edd turned to the other Ed's which were now staring at him.

"Yes, what is it?", now wondering what he had missed.

"Well, welcome back sock head!" Huh what had he just missed?

"Well, Double D you were making all kinds of faces! Me and Eddy were getting worried you had gotten possessed by the space mutants!" Ed looked and sounded very worried.

"Ya, what's with ya sockhead?"Oh dear I seem to have them starting to worry about me all because of that previous encounter!

"Do not worry gentleman I was merely resolving an issue I had. But not to worry I have resolved it." Edd was rather proud of his conclusion for it was not him himself being odd it was merely the circumstances he was put into.

"Glad to hear it sock head can we go now?" Eddy was pointing towards a nearby school supply store.

"Yes that be nice!" Edd was always exited to get all of his materials ready for the school year.

"Come on I wanna get some scented erasers!" Ed always liked those types of erasers with their sweet sent. "Maybe they finally have some that smells like butter toast."

"I highly doubt that they would have something like that in stock Ed." Ed looked a little disappointed and was making a somewhat pouty face. "B-but then again you never know!" Edd said trying to cheer his friend up again, sure enough his smile beamed at the thought.

"Yeah lets go and see!" Edd never did like seeing either of his friends sad.

Eventually they had gotten everything that they needed but the Ed's thought maybe they should buy some new clothes while they were at it.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Eddy had an evil grin on his face again this couldn't be good.

"Oh dear what is it this time Eddy?" Just a little concerned at what his friend was planning.

"Well since you asked." They smug grin never leaving. "How about a little bet Double D?" This is definitely not going to end well.


	2. A Bet & A Race

"Nope no way Eddy there is no way I am going to go into a bet with _you _after all who knows what could happen if I enter something like that with you of all people." Edd arms crossed and he was now turned to the side.

"Your words hurt me soak head why I would never how could you be so doubtful of your own friend?" Eddy put his one hand over his heart and the other on his forehead. "I was only suggesting because I thought we would have moved passed this so much history between us!" As Eddy's voice became louder some people began to stare.

"Eddy please lower your voice you are bothering other people." Edd looked worried now as the group of people was now getting bigger and were looking to see a fight.

"So you will do what I asked so kindly of?" Eddy's eyes sparkled but Edd knew well enough by now his ways a the little gears turning in the boys head.

"W-what? No of course no-"

"Oh! The humanity the little things I ask of you!" Eddy said before Edd could continue. Eddy was hanging of Edd now.

The crowd began to murmur now wondering if it was actually a lover's quarrel. "Very well! I will go along with your 'bet' may we leave this vicinity and relocate to another more appropriate area!" The crowd made way for the three and they left in a hurry. Edd's face bright red with embarrassment now.

"Hey your face is a tomato again!" Ed said as he was pointing at Edd.

"How exactly would I not be after that stunt Eddy pulled!" Edd said as he looked scornfully at Eddy.

"Now then let the bet begin!" Eddy had an evil smile on again. "So the bet is that who can get to the end of the mall and back with something they bought at the end of the mall where the sports section is the loser will have to do whatever the winner decides will meet back here the referee will be Ed of course." He pointed back at Ed who was now sitting at a nearby bench reading some comics.

"Hey where did Ed get those?" Edd hadn't recalled them going into the comic book store.

"It's lumpy where talking about who knows?" Eddy said shrugging the question off.

"Very well then let us begin." Edd said with confidence

"Yeah lets!" You could practically see the flames of a tournament begging. They soon rushed off leaving Ed behind happy as he could be reading his comics.

* * *

"Hey what are they doing?" Nat saw the Edd's rushing out of a department store with a certain dork bright red.

"Who knows?" 'I would like to know though what's up with that dork lately'

"Then let's go see what's going on!" Nat had his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Huh? Hey wait where are we going?" Nat was dragging Kevin towards the direction the Ed's were at.

"Well to see my cutie pie of course!" Kevin was begging to struggle his way free but with no luck Nat had his grip and wasn't planning on letting him go.

"So the bet is that who can get to the end of the mall and back with something they bought at the end of the mall where the sports section is the loser will have to do whatever the winner decides will meet back here the referee will be Ed of course."

"So whoever is the winner gets the right to tell the loser what to do! So that means if I can get to there first. I can do what I want with my cutie pie." Nat had flames of excitement all around him.

"Wait what are you planning to do to Double Dork?" Kevin was now concerned as to what would happen to Edd.

"I figure something out." Nat had a smirk grin on his face and looked determined. As he too took off in the race.

*sigh* "Guess I have to go and help the dork before Nat tries something weird." Kevin began to take off as well after his delusional friend.

* * *

'Curses my lack of speed on land is always my downfall!' Edd was falling behind but not too much He was a mere few feet behind Eddy.

"Ya can't keep up sock head!" Eddy said knowing all too well that Edd was the slowest of the slow.

"N-no w-way am I l-letting you w-win!" Edd was already getting out of breath and couldn't seem to keep up with his friend. Until he felt himself getting picked up off the ground. "W-what do y-?"

"Hey there cutie pie!" It was Nat he was caring him bridal style and running with ease.

"Nathaniel?! What are you doing I deist put me down this in-" He was slipping off Nat's arms and falling so he wrapped his arms round his neck to support himself. He was only a mere few inches from his face at this point which made them both blush like crazy. "Whoa my ap-" he had let go of his neck due to the closeness. But before he could grab hold of Nat again someone else had gotten to him. "W-what K-KEVIN?!"

"Don't shout in ear dork." Now Kevin was Kevin was holding him Bridal style. "What exactly is going on here Kevin?" He was very confused as to what the two boys were doing.

"Oh well sorry princess should I just have left you drooling over Nat." Edd soon began to blush.

"I was not blushing at Nathaniel!" Kevin merely rolled his eyes. He then placed Edd down gently. Which in turn made Edd grow slight pink.

"Ya,ya so were here and don't worry I left those two in the dust." Kevin looked very proud. "So what do you wanna get?" Edd began to look around they were in the sports store now, "But cha better hurry it won't take them long to get here." Edd nodded in response then he froze in his tracks and turned to look at Kevin. "What?"

"I don't know of anything that would be of use here, would you mind lending me your assistance?" Kevin rolled his eyes and then look Edd over to the area that had goggles.

"Hey you're on the swim team know right so why not those?" he pointed over towards the section with swim wear section to a pair of goggles.

"Yes of course that is wonderful thank you!" Edd began to show his gap tooth grin Kevin's cheeks grew a hint of pink.

"Ya, whatever just get them and let's go!" Edd complied and took the goggles off the shelf. Edd went in his pockets and found out he no money on him. As realization struck him his face went pale and then he recalled when Eddy made the big scene back at the store. "Hey what wrong?"

"Eddy took my wallet!" Edd said with a furious realization. They saw Nat and Eddy enter the store. "Out of my way Greenie!" Eddy said to Nat which was right beside him they were both out of breath now.

"No way shorty like I'm gonna let you win!" Nat said with a furious smile.

"Yeah same here." But and they quickly vanished to find something to purchase before they could see the other two boys.

"Fine guess there's no helping it then." He took the goggles from Edd's hands and then swiftly returned with it in hand but now he also had a skate board and the goggles were now in a bag and handed it to Edd and then picked him up again. "K-Kevin!? What are you doing?"

"Well do you wanna lose?" Edd shook his head. "Alright then hold on!" he did as told and wrapped his arms around his neck both of them blushing in the process.

"Kevin I don't think this is very SAFE!" Before Edd could say anything else Kevin was already on the skate board and heading of back to where Ed was. Before too long Edd saw two figures after them holding a bag like the one he had on him. He began to hear people cheering some were whistling at the seen it almost looked as if they were all fighting for the princess hand. Kevin could see Edd reading the comics he was left with along with ROLF?! "Um… Kevin" Kevin turned his head to look at the dork before him with his big blue eyes they really are beautiful. "Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" Kevin had stopped dead in his tracks giving his competitors some hope at wining. But he soon began running towards Ed again but now Nat and Edd were only a few feet away from him. As arrived at Edd he was indeed first by a mere few seconds to spare.

Ed turned to look at the three, "It is official Kevin has won the race!"

Eddy was furious with rage now as he looked at his taller friend, "What how could he win?! He wasn't even originally a part of this?!"

"But Eddy you said the first one there and back with these binoculars I saw along with eyewitness Rolf! It is a fact that Kevin has won! So he now gets to tell the three of you what to do!"

"WHAT?!" absolutely everyone shouted it almost made the ground shake.

'So does this mean I can tell Double Dork what to do? Of course I could make him do _this _or _that_ or even _that_!' Kevin drooled a little at the thought of Edd doing whatever he wanted. Oh Shit! If I ask him to do that then no doubt-"

"Kevin how dare you ask me to do _that_." Edd will start to get angry and think I am perv!

"Ya man didn't think you would stoop so low!" Nat will obviously be furious with me!

"No way **I'm** letting _**you**_ do _that_ to sock head!" Eddy will become over protective! It will be an utter disaster! No way I'm letting Double Dork hate me!

"Hey! Shovel chin what do you gotta be upset about?!" Eddy just like everyone else was surprised to Kevin's conclusion.

"Well I though since I helped Edd get here I thought that the two of us won!?" Only then did he realize he was still carrying Edd so he began to put Edd down on his feet.

"Well then how about I make you guys-"

* * *

Hahaha! I am terrible you'll just have to tune in next time to see what happens! Buahhaha!

Don't chu judge me!


	3. Change of Plan

"Hang on Kevin." Rolf stood up to speak before Kevin could finish what he was going to say. "It is true you and the smart Ed boy are indeed both in first place. However, the Ed boy did not rightfully win!" Rolf said scornfully looking at Edd.

"What do you mean Rolf me and Edd got here at the same time didn't he?" Kevin was now confused as to what Rolf meant, they both got here at the same time so in a way it should be a tie or they both won right?

"Ed boy used Kevin as Rolf uses his cows for his plowing of the fields, yes." Rolf began to say with a smile. "So Casanova Kevin is the rightful winner! Ed boy has been booted out of the race and is the one whom will be punished, yes."

"So what are you gonna make him do?" Nat like the rest of the boys were curious to know.

"Fine, then I want Edd to be my towel boy!" This is brilliant I am a genius it looks like a punishment but this'll give an excuse to be around him longer!

"What?!" Now Nat, Eddy and Edd were wondering what exactly the red head was scheming.

"You can't take away my brains away for who knows how long!? I need Edd for my scams!" Eddy was outraged at the very idea of his friend being gone from their schemes.

"Yeah Kev exactly how long will this last?" Nat eyed at him questioningly.

What exactly did Kevin have in mind for me? oh dear! What am I going to do? Edd was pretty scared as to what the red head had in store for him.

"How about a whole month of course after school starts I'm gona need him a lot more then. Sound good double dork?" Kevin said with a smirk smeared across his face. Kevin wanted Edd to be right along with him so people would think that Edd was his so no more googly eyes can get a hold of him!

"Does he even have a choice shovel chin?" Eddy said before Edd had a chance to say anything.

*che*"Did I ask you shorty?" Kevin said as he turned to look at the boy and now they were glaring at each other the rest of the boys could practically see the sparks flying.

"Yes, that will be perfectly alright!" Edd said as he stood in between the two boys attempting to stop them before they start anything.

"See, he's fine with it." Kevin said with a smirk grin creeping its way back onto his face.

"Shut it shovel chin!" Eddy said as he swatted his hand in the air as if he was swatting away Kevin's words. I don't trust Kevin at all who knows what he'll do to sock head

"Why you-!" Edd noticed a fist forming in Kevin's hand

"Please gentlemen! Calm your selves! Eddy this is perfectly fine after all I did not complete what I had initially set out to do and Eddy I am perfectly capable of being able to handle myself, thank you!" Edd's rampant words put both the boys in a hush.

"Yeah, yeah, just come to me if this sucker tries anything same with anyone that tries something on you when I'm not around." Eddy said as he grabbed Edd's head into his arms.

"Yes Eddy I will keep that in mind." Edd said as he patted his friend's arms felling very appreciative of his friends kindness. The scene was unbearable to Nat and Kevin since to them it looked as if they were all over each other.

"NOOO!" Kevin and Nat looked at each other but neither of them shouted. "Double D you can't leave us like this a month is so long!" It was Ed the lovable oaf was sitting back when he suddenly realized exactly what was going on. Soon he managed to make a huge bear hug with the three of them putting Edd in the middle of it all.

"Ed your crushing me!" Edd attempted to say, as Ed nearly took the air out his lungs. Even with that he still wasn't letting go of his two friends. "But Double D, why do you have to go?!" Ed's eyes were streaming with tears.

"Well Ed, because I lost the bet that's why. Don't worry I can still hang out just not as much." Edd said attempting to console his friend.

"So I will get to see you!" Ed's eyes began to light up like it was Christmas morning.

"Of course Ed!" Edd said as he patted the taller boys head and began to smile.

* * *

All of the boys went back down stairs on the escalator to the outside by the parking lot.

"Well then, see you later you three and, I can't wait to see you of course cutie pie." Nat said as he said his goodbyes to the three boys. Nat's comment making the sock head start to blush.

"Yeah see ya next week Greenie!" Eddy yelled breaking the eye contact that Nat and Double D had making Nat irritated.

"Goodbye Nat!" Ed's grinning face couldn't help but were off on Nat. Ed was always the natural buffer between Eddy and his comments he had his way that kept people happy no matter what happened.

"Farewell Nathaniel, I will see you at school." Edd just added to it leaving Nat unscathed and as happy as could be again.

"Yeah see ya man." Kevin and Nat made a hand cup handshake fare-well and to Rolf he gave a simple wave since he knew well enough by now Rolf wasn't big on that kind of stuff. So with that Nat headed off into a car it was Mercedes Benz S-class with not even a sign of anything at all on it. It almost looked like it was glowing from how clean it was every bit of it was sparkling in the now setting sun.

Meanwhile the trio starred at the car in awe not even noticing it before now gazing upon the luxurious automobile. Kevin having hung out with Nat for about two years now was no longer impressed by Nat and his pleasantries of his high class life. As for Rolf he was never impressed by things like this so he paid no mind to it. Before getting in the car making sure to blow a kiss to Double D causing Edd to start to blush again making Nat smile as he entered the car. Kevin noticed the boys reaction and didn't like it one bit. Eddy took wind of Kevin's glare.

"Hey why are _you _so pissy miss fancy pants? You got Double D why are ya angry!? In fact you should be cryin' with joy with the fact I _let_ you have Double D!" Eddy's word reminded Kevin of how the small, adorkable, sock head was all his for a whole month at that! Kevin began to smile at the thought.

"Oh right double dork _is_ **mine** for a month." Kevin said bitterly towards the other boy.

"Why you-!" Eddy was getting mad at the red head for his snarky comment but before he said anything he could feel a hand on his chest and when he looked to see whose hand it was it was Edd's 'of course'.

"Eddy please!" Eddy could see Edd was starting to get to tired of having deal with all of them so he came to a silent defeat.

"You're lucky sock head is so nice otherwise-!" Edd's hand was still on his chest making him unable to get any closer to the taller red head.

"Yeah, yeah save it shorty!" Eddy was boiling but quickly turned and started to head back to their cul-de-sac.

"Bye Kevin! Bye Rolf I'll come over sometime to see the chickens!" Ed said as he began to walk away with Eddy.

"Do not come near my chickens Ed boy!" Was all Rolf said to the tall boy.

"Farwell gentlemen!" was the last thing Edd said before hurrying off behind his friends.

"Hey Edd catch!" Kevin yelled before throwing something at the sock head. Edd stumbled a bit but managed to catch it. It was the goggles that Kevin had pointed out at the store however there was no longer a price tag on it. The gift made the small boy smile. "Make sure to put it to good use okay!"

"I will!" Edd shouted back, and when he did he saw the smile plastered over the boy's face which in turn made the redhead very happy.

'Can't wait for the school year to start!'

Rolf began to notice the ever growing smile on Kevin's face,'Suspicious.'

* * *

Yay! an update! hope you enjoyed please do stay in tuned for much more! w


	4. The Heat

It was the first day of school the morning sun peered through the curtains and into the mildly messy jocks room known as Kevin's Room, the early morning silence was broken by the loud screeching of his alarm clock. He ruffled his sheets while letting out an annoyed groan as he reached out and hit the snooze button and creeping inside the sheets again trying to fall asleep.

When there was a knock on the door, "Sweetie! C'mon it's your first day back at school I'm not letting you be late!". Kevin had begun to cover his head with his pillow attempting to drown out his mother's voice. After ten minutes had passed his mother banged the door again, "Kevin!". She shouted which caused him to jolt and fall out of bed.

"Ugh, what?!", Kevin shouted. "C'mon Kevin you'll be late you have to get there early so you can get your schedule and don't forget about the coaches!" Kevin stood straight up,

"Shit! I forgot about Double Dork!"

* * *

The day before...

"G-greetings Kevin, h-how may I be of assistance?", Edd asked looking through his slightly opened door.

"Hey Double D…um well I-I think we should go to school together, tomorrow, well I mean since, since I get to order you around starting tomorrow .", Kevin said not being able to look at Edd straight in the eyes he rubbed the back of his neck, with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"Umm Kevin?", Edd opened the door more noticing his flushed cheeks assuming it was due to the heat, "Maybe you should come inside it is quite hot outside", Edd said smiling gesturing him inside.

Kevin smiled back at him with his killer smile, "Yeah thanks Edd.", he entered the housing waiting for Edd but got nothing. 'No wonder he's such a lady killer he's so…' .

"Dork? Hey paging Double Dork", when Edd left the clouds Kevin was only a few inches in front of him he was so close it surprised him so much so he jumped forward and hit Kevin's forehead. "Ow! What the hell double dork?", Kevin rubbed his temple. When Kevin looked at Edd he saw his face become flush. 'I guess that's why girls like him so much, he's very innocent' Kevin smiled to himself and approached him and came closer to his face. Edd looked down as to avoid looking at Kevin again, so he didn't notice Kevin coming closer to him, "Hey Edd…", Edd looked up only to notice Kevin almost an inch away.

"Wah K-Kevin what are you…?", Edd became very flushed. It looked almost as if he was going to kiss him but Kevin lifted his hands and pinched Edd's cheeks. Having tears come up as Kevin looked at him as hint of blush on his cheeks with a straight face trying to not to show how much he was enjoying himself. "Bhy ju binching my jeeks?"

"You really need to stop spacing out Double dork.", as he spoke he couldn't help but let out a smile, "This is punishment for ignoring me, and a present for myself.", Kevin's smile caused Edd to blush again. "Besides what's up with you? You keep blushing, you getting hot?", Kevin let go of Edd's face and moved his hand to his forehead.

"Uh nope I'm fine don't worry about it", Edd continued to blush.

"Well if you say so I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning, but take some medicine and take it easy, wouldn't wanna miss the first day of school would ya?", Kevin smiled.

Edd blushed but smiled, " Yes I look forward to this month, treat me kindly.", Edd's smile caused Kevin to blush hard. 'Oh my god he's the cutest thing ever his gap is adorable!', in order for Edd to not notice he turned around quickly leaving his house.

"See ya later dork!", Kevin only turned around enough to stick out his tongue.

Edd chuckled to himself, "He's so silly.", Edd touched his cheeks remembering Kevin's touch.

* * *

Edd sat on his front stairs waiting for a red head appear. When he spotted him coming out of his garage in a frenzy with his motorcycle and coming into Edd's driveway. "C'mon Edd let's get going!", Kevin said grabbing his helmet and Edd's.

"Okay um but uh I just uh.", Kevin looked at Edd questioningly.

"C'mon Edd don't you trust me?", Edd looked down.

"Well I …", Kevin looked down at his watch.

"Shit c'mon ,we're late.", Kevin pulled Edd onto the motorcycle. "Here", Kevin handed Edd his extra helmet, "Let's go, hold on tight!", Edd squealed and wrapped himself around Kevin's torso. "K-K-Ke-Kevin! Ahhh!", Edd's voice was drowned out due to the motorcycles engine. Kevin snickered to himself as they headed towards the school.


End file.
